Potop/Rozdział LVI
Lwów od chwili przybycia króla zmienił się w istotną stolicę Rzeczypospolitej. Wraz z królem przybyła większa część biskupów z całego kraju i wszyscy ci świeccy senatorowie, którzy nie służyli nieprzyjacielowi. Wydane lauda zwołały również pod broń szlachtę województwa ruskiego i dalszych przyległych, która stanęła licznie a zbrojno z tym większą łatwością, że Szwedów wcale w tych stronach nie było. Rosły też oczy i serca na widok tego pospolitego ruszenia, w niczym albowiem nie przypominało ono owego wielkopolskiego, które pod Ujściem tak słabą stawiło nieprzyjacielowi zaporę. Przeciwnie, nadciągała tu groźna i wojownicza szlachta, z dziecka na koniu i w polach hodowana, wśród ciągłych napadów tatarskiej dziczy przywykła do przelewu krwi i pożogi, lepiej władnąca szablą niż łaciną. Świeżo jeszcze wyćwiczyła ją chmielnicczyzna, siedm lat bez przerwy trwająca, tak że nie było między nimi człowieka, który by tyle razy przynajmniej w ogniu nie był, ile sobie lat liczył. Coraz nowe ich roje przybywały do Lwowa. Jedni ciągnęli od przepaścistych Bieszczadów, inni znad Prutu, Dniestru i Seretu; którzy siedzieli na krętych dorzeczach dniestrowych, którzy siedzieli nad roztoczystym Bohem, których nad Siniuchą nie starła z łona ziemi inkursja chłopska, którzy na tatarskich rubieżach się ostali, ci wszyscy na głos pana dążyli teraz do Lwiego Grodu, aby stamtąd na nie znanego jeszcze nieprzyjaciela pociągnąć. Waliła szlachta z Wołynia i z dalszych jeszcze województw, taką nienawiść rozpaliła we wszystkich duszach straszna wieść o podniesieniu przez nieprzyjaciela świętokradzkiej ręki na Patronkę Rzeczypospolitej w Częstochowie. Zaś kozactwo nie śmiało stawić przeszkód, bo nawet w najzatwardzialszych poruszyły się serca, i zresztą samo było od Tatarów zmuszone bić przez posłów czołem królowi i po raz setny przysięgi wierności ponawiać. Groźne dla królewskich nieprzyjaciół poselstwo tatarskie pod wodzą Subaghazi-beja bawiło we Lwowie ofiarując w imieniu chanowym sto tysięcy ordy na pomoc Rzeczypospolitej, z której czterdzieści tysięcy mogło zaraz spod Kamieńca w pole wyruszyć. Prócz poselstwa tatarskiego zjechała i legacja z Siedmiogrodu dla prowadzenia wszczętych z Rakoczym o następstwo tronu rokowań; bawił i poseł cesarski, był nuncjusz papieski, który razem z królem przyjechał, co dzień nadjeżdżały deputacje od wojsk koronnych i litewskich, od województw i ziem, z oświadczeniami wierności dla majestatu i chęci obrony do upadłego najechanej ojczyzny. Rosła tedy fortuna królewska, podnosiła się w oczach ku podziwowi wieków i narodów tak niedawno zupełnie pognębiona Rzeczpospolita. Rozpaliły się dusze ludzkie żądzą wojny i odwetu, a jednocześnie okrzepły. I jak na wiosnę deszcz ciepły a obfity topi śniegi, tak potężna nadzieja stopiła zwątpienie. Nie tylko chciano zwycięstwa, ale wierzono w nie. Coraz to nowe wieści pomyślne, choć często nieprawdziwe, przechodziły z ust do ust. Raz w raz opowiadano to o odebranych zamkach, to o bitwach, w których nie znane pułki pod nie znanymi dotąd wodzami rozgromiły Szwedów, to o strasznych chmurach chłopstwa, podnoszącego się jako szarańcza przeciw nieprzyjacielowi. Imię Stefana Czarnieckiego coraz częściej pojawiało się na wszystkich ustach. Szczegóły w onych wieściach były często nieprawdziwe, ale razem wzięte, odbijały jako zwierciadło to, co się działo w całym kraju. Lecz we Lwowie było jakoby ustawiczne święto. Gdy król przybył, witało go miasto uroczyście: więc duchowieństwo trzech obrządków, rajcy miejscy, kupiectwo, cechy. Na placach i ulicach, gdzie okiem rzuciłeś, powiewały chorągwie białe, szafirowe, purpurowe, złociste. Dumnie podnosili lwowianie swego złotego lwa w błękitnym polu, z chlubą wspominając zaledwie przeszłe kozackie i tatarskie napady. Za każdym ukazaniem się królewskim krzyk się czynił pomiędzy tłumami, a tłumów nigdy nie brakło. Ludność podwoiła się w ostatnich dniach. Prócz senatorów, biskupów, prócz szlachty napłynęły i tłumy chłopstwa, bo się rozbiegła wieść, że król zamyśla los chłopski poprawić. Więc sukmany i gunie pomieszały się z żółtymi kapotami mieszczan. Przemyślni Ormianie o smagłych twarzach porozbijali szałasy z towarem i bronią, którą chętnie kupowała zgromadzona szlachta. Była znaczna liczba i Tatarów przy poselstwie, i Węgrzyni, i Wołosi, i Rakuszanie, moc luda, moc wojska, moc odmiennych twarzy, moc strojów dziwnych, barwnych, jaskrawych a rozmaitych, moc służby dworskiej: więc olbrzymich pajuków, hajduków, janczarów, kraśnych Kozaków, laufrów z cudzoziemska przybranych. Na ulicach od rana do wieczora gwar ludzki, przejeżdżanie to chorągwi komputowych, to oddziałów konnej szlachty, krzyki, komendy, migotanie zbroi i gołych szabel, rżenie koni, hurkot armat i śpiewy pełne gróźb i przekleństw dla Szweda. A dzwony w kościołach polskich, ruskich i ormiańskich biły nieustannie, zwiastując wszystkim, że król jest we Lwowie i że Lwów to ze stolic pierwszy, ku wieczystej swej chwale, przyjął króla wygnańca. Bito mu też czołem, gdzie się tylko pokazał; czapki wylatywały w górę, a okrzyki vivat! wstrząsały powietrzem; bito czołem i przed karocami biskupów, którzy przez okna żegnali zgromadzone tłumy; kłaniano się też i wykrzykiwano senatorom, czcząc w nich wierność dla pana i dla ojczyzny. Tak wrzało całe miasto. Nawet nocą palono na placach stosy drzewa, przy których koczowali mimo zimy i mrozu ci, którzy się w kwaterach dla zbytniego ścisku pomieścić nie mogli. Król zaś trawił dnie całe na naradach z senatorami. Przyjmowano poselstwa zagraniczne, deputacje ziem i wojsk; obmyślano sposoby zapełnienia pustego skarbca pieniędzmi; używano wszelkich sposobów, aby rozniecić wojnę tam wszędzie, gdzie nie płonęła dotąd. Latali gońcy do miast znaczniejszych, we wszystkie strony Rzeczypospolitej, aż hen do dalekich Prus i na Żmudź świętą; do Tyszowiec, do hetmanów, do pana Sapiehy, który po zburzeniu Tykocina szedł z wojskiem swoim wielkimi pochodami na południe; szli gońcy i do pana chorążego wielkiego Koniecpolskiego, który jeszcze stał przy Szwedach. Tam, gdzie było trzeba, posyłano zasiłki pieniężne, ekscytowano ospalszych manifestami. Król uznał, uświęcił i potwierdził konfederację tyszowiecką i sam do niej przystąpił wziąwszy wodze wszelkich spraw w swe niestrudzone ręce: pracował od rana do nocy, więcej dobro Rzeczypospolitej niż własny wczas, niż własne zdrowie ważąc. Lecz jeszcze nie tu był kres jego usiłowań; postanowił bowiem zawrzeć w imieniu swoim i stanów takie przymierze, którego by żadna potęga ziemska przemóc nie zdołała, a które by w przyszłości do poprawy Rzeczypospolitej mogło posłużyć. Nadeszła nareszcie ta chwila. Tajemnica musiała się przedrzeć od senatorów do szlachty, a od szlachty do pospólstwa, gdyż od rana mówiono, że w czasie nabożeństwa stanie się coś ważnego, że król jakieś uroczyste śluby będzie składał. Mówiono o poprawie losów chłopskich i o konfederacji z niebem; inni wszelako twierdzili, że to są niebywałe rzeczy, których przykładów dzieje nie podają, ale ciekawość była podniecona i powszechnie czegoś oczekiwano. Dzień był mroźny, jasny, drobniuchne źdźbła śniegu latały po powietrzu, błyszcząc na kształt iskier. Piechota łanowa lwowska i powiatu żydaczowskiego, w półszubkach błękitnych, bramowanych złotem, i pół regimentu węgierskiego wyciągnęły się w długi szereg przed katedrą, trzymając muszkiety przy nogach; przed nimi na kształt pasterzy przechodzili wzdłuż i w poprzek oficerowie z trzcinami w ręku. Pomiędzy dwoma szpalerami płynął, jak rzeka, do kościoła tłum różnobarwny. Więc naprzód szlachta i rycerstwo, a za nią senat miejski z łańcuchami pozłocistymi na szyjach i ze świecami w ręku, a prowadził go burmistrz, słynny na całe województwo medyk, przybrany w czarną togę aksamitną i biret; za senatem szli kupcy, a między nimi wielu Ormian w zielonych ze złotem myckach na głowie i w obszernych wschodnich chałatach. Ci, chociaż do innego obrządku należąc, ciągnęli wraz z innymi, by stan reprezentować. Za kupiectwem dążyły cechy z chorągwiami, a więc rzeźnicy, piekarze, szewcy, złotnicy, konwisarze, szychterze, płatnerze, kordybanci, miodowarzy, i ilu tylko innych jeszcze było; z każdego ludzie wybrani szli za swoją chorągwią, którą niósł okazalszy od wszystkich urodą chorąży. Za czym dopiero waliły bractwa różne i tłum pospolity, w łyczkowych kapotach, w kożuchach, guniach, sukmanach, mieszkańcy przedmieść, chłopi. Nie tamowano przystępu nikomu, dopóki kościół nie zapełnił się szczelnie ludźmi wszelakich stanów i płci obojej. Na koniec zaczęły zajeżdżać i karety, lecz omijały główne drzwi, albowiem król, biskupi i dygnitarze mieli osobne wejście, bliżej wielkiego ołtarza. Co chwila wojsko prezentowało broń, następnie żołnierze spuszczali muszkiety do nogi i chuchali na zmarznięte dłonie, wyrzucając z piersi kłęby pary. Zajechał król z nuncjuszem Widonem, potem arcybiskup gnieźnieński z księciem biskupem Czartoryskim, potem ksiądz biskup krakowski, ksiądz arcybiskup lwowski, kanclerz wielki koronny, wielu wojewodów i kasztelanów. Ci wszyscy znikali w bocznych drzwiach, a ich karoce, dwory, masztalerze i wszelkiego rodzaju dworscy utworzyli jakoby nowe wojska, stojące z boku katedry. Ze mszą wyszedł nuncjusz apostolski Widon, przybrany na purpurze w ornat biały, naszywany perłami i złotem. Dla króla urządzono klęcznik między ołtarzem a stallami, przed klęcznikiem leżał rozpostarty dywan turecki. Kanonickie krzesła zajęli biskupi i świeccy senatorowie. Różnobarwne światła wchodzące przez okna w połączeniu z blaskiem świec, od których ołtarz gorzeć się zdawał, padały na twarze senatorskie, ukryte w cieniu kanonickich krzeseł, na białe brody, na wspaniałe postawy, na złote łańcuchy, aksamity i fiolety. Rzekłbyś: rzymski senat, taki w tych starcach majestat i powaga; gdzieniegdzie wśród sędziwych głów widać twarz senatora — wojownika, gdzieniegdzie błyśnie jasna główka młodego panięcia; wszystkie oczy utkwione w ołtarz, wszyscy modlą się; błyszczą i chwieją się płomienie świec; dymy z kadzielnic igrają i kłębią się w blaskach. Z drugiej strony stallów kościół nabity głowami, a nad głowami tęcza chorągwi jako tęcza kwiatów się mieni. Majestat króla Jana Kazimierza padł wedle zwyczaju krzyżem i korzył się przed majestatem bożym. Wreszcie wydobył ksiądz nuncjusz z cyborium kielich i zbliżył się z nim do klęcznika. Wówczas król podniósł się z jaśniejszą twarzą, rozległ się głos nuncjusza: "Ecce Agnus Dei...", i król przyjął komunię. Przez jakiś czas klęczał schylony; na koniec podniósł się, oczy zwrócił ku niebu i wyciągnął obie ręce. Uciszyło się nagle w kościele tak, że oddechów ludzkich nie było słychać. Wszyscy odgadli, że chwila nadeszła, i że król jakiś ślub będzie czynił; wszyscy słuchali w skupieniu ducha, a on stał ciągle z wyciągniętymi rękoma, wreszcie głosem wzruszonym, ale jak dzwon donośnym, tak mówić począł: — Wielka człowieczeństwa boskiego Matko i Panno! Ja, Jan Kazimierz, Twego Syna, Króla królów i Pana mojego, i Twoim zmiłowaniem się król, do Twych najświętszych stóp przychodząc, tę oto konfederację czynię: Ciebie za Patronkę moją i państwa mego Królową dzisiaj obieram. Mnie, Królestwo moje Polskie, Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie, Ruskie, Pruskie, Mazowieckie, Żmudzkie, Inflanckie i Czernihowskie, wojsko obojga narodów i pospólstwo wszystkie Twojej osobliwej opiece i obronie polecam; Twojej pomocy i miłosierdzia w teraźniejszym utrapieniu królestwa mego przeciwko nieprzyjaciołom pokornie żebrzę... Tu padł król na kolana i milczał chwilę, w kościele cisza ciągle trwała śmiertelna, więc wstawszy tak dalej mówił: — A że wielkimi Twymi dobrodziejstwy zniewolony przymuszony jestem z narodem polskim do nowego i gorącego Tobie służenia obowiązku, obiecuję Tobie, moim, ministrów, senatorów, szlachty i pospólstwa imieniem, Synowi Twemu Jezusowi Chrystusowi, Zbawicielowi naszemu, cześć i chwałę przez wszystkie krainy królestwa polskiego rozszerzać, czynić wolą, że gdy za zlitowaniem Syna Twego otrzymam wiktorię nad Szwedem, będę się starał, aby rocznica w państwie mym odprawiała się solennie do skończenia świata rozpamiętywaniem łaski boskiej i Twojej, Panno Przeczysta! Tu znów przerwał i klęknął. W kościele uczynił się szmer, lecz głos królewski wnet go uciszył i choć drżał teraz skruchą, wzruszeniem, tak dalej mówił jeszcze donośniej: — A że z wielkim żalem serca mego uznaję, dla jęczenia w opresji ubogiego pospólstwa oraczów, przez żołnierstwo uciemiężonego, od Boga mego sprawiedliwą karę przez siedm lat w królestwie moim różnymi plagami trapiącą nad wszystkich ponoszę, obowiązuję się, iż po uczynionym pokoju starać się będę ze stanami Rzeczypospolitej usilnie, ażeby odtąd utrapione pospólstwo wolne było ód wszelkiego okrucieństwa, w czym, Matko Miłosierdzia, Królowo i Pani moja, jakoś mnie natchnęła do uczynienia tego wotum, abyś łaską miłosierdzia u Syna Twego uprosiła mi pomoc do wypełnienia tego, co obiecuję. Słuchało tych słów królewskich duchowieństwo, senatorowie, szlachta, gmin. Wielki płacz rozległ się w kościele, który naprzód w chłopskich piersiach się zerwał i z onych wybuchnął, a potem stał się powszechny. Wszyscy wyciągnęli ręce ku niebu, rozpłakane głosy powtarzały: "Amen! amen! amen!", na świadectwo, że swoje uczucia i swoje wota ze ślubem królewskim łączą. Uniesienie ogarnęło serca i zbratały się w tej chwili w miłości dla Rzeczypospolitej i jej Patronki. Za czym radość niepojęta jako czysty płomień rozpaliła się na twarzach, bo w całym tym kościele nie było nikogo, kto by jeszcze wątpił, że Bóg Szwedów pogrąży. Król zaś po ukończonym nabożeństwie, wśród grzmotu wystrzałów z muszkietów i dział, wśród gromkich okrzyków: "Wiktoria! wiktoria! Niech żyje!" — jechał do grodu i tam onę niebieską konfederację wraz z tyszowiecką roborował. Kategoria:Potop